ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Comeback
Comeback is an episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are watching TV. The show turned to the news. "We (happily) interrupt this program to bring you news live from downtown Weirdsville. The town is being destroyed by a psycho!" "Let's go." Said Zero. "MOVE OUT, TEAM ZERO!" The trio all ran outside. They ran downtown to where the carnage was happening. It was...Seripa! "Seripa!?" Zero said. "Hey look, it's da love of your life!" Marsipal said. Zero kicked Marsipali in the face. "Hello." Said Seripa. "What do you want?" Zero asked angrily. "I had to attack the town. It was the only way I could get your attention." Said Seripa. "Since you ignore me everywhere else." FLASHBACK Zero and Co. are watching TV, Seripa is outside yelling. END FLASHBACK "I thought you worked for that hooded guy." Said Zero. "I quit." Said Seripa. "Well, who is he?" Zero asked. "I don't know! He never told me anything! He never even takes off his cloak." Said Seripa. "Well go away. You betrayed us once." Said Zero. "I thought you'd say that. That's why I brought tacos!" Seripa said. "You have my attention back." Said Zero. Aparato and Marsipal facepalmed. "The hooded guy will be coming back. He's not exactly happy with me betraying him." Said Seripa. "You can stay with us. When he comes, we'll kick his butt." Said Zero. Zero and Co. went back hom. Zero let Seripa stay in his room while he slept on the couch. The next morning, Seripa is making breakfast. "She's poisoning it!" Marsipal whispered to Aparato. "Whatcha makin'?" Zero asked. "Bacon, eggs, and toast." Answered Seripa. "Kewl." Zero and Seripa ate, while Marsipal and Aparato didn't even touch their food. LATER... "So what do you guys wanna watch?" Zero asked. "Deadman Wonderland!" Said Marsipal. "Invader Zim!" Said Aparato. "Jersey Shore!" Said Seripa. Aparato and Marsipal stared at Seripa with a "WTFUDGE" face. EVEN LATER... "What game should we get?" Asked Zero. "Mass Effect!" Said Marsipal. "Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2!" Said Aparato. "Superman 64!" Said Seripa. Aparato and Marsipal glared angrily. EVEN MORE LATER... "What should we eat for dinner?" Asked Zero. "Why should we even bother answering? You only listen to Seripa." Said Marsipal. "He still has a crush." Said Aparato. "DO NOT!" Zero yelled. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. The four of them all ran outside and went downtown again. This time, the Hooded Guy was destroying the town. "It's Mr. Hoodie!" Zero yelled. "Seripa! How dare you betray me!" Mr. Hoodie said. "You're evil, dude!" Seripa yelled. Marsipal shot a web at the Hooded Guy. The Hooded Guy punched the web and destroyed it. He ran up to Marsipal and kicked him away. Aparato shot a laser at him and knocked him down. Hooded Guy got up and jumped over Aparato and kicked him down. Zero powered up to Armodrillo and made an earthquake. The Hooded Guy jumped over the quake and kicked Zero away. "Join me and I will spare you." Said Hooded Guy to Seripa. "Fat chance. Why don't you stop being a coward and show yourself?" Seripa said. "I'm afraid that will comprimise my plans. And you're a fool for not joining me." Said the Hooded Guy. The Hooded Guy knocked Seripa down. Zero jumped up, as XLR8, and sped around the Hooded Guy. He caught him in a tornado and sent him flying out of the city. Zero powered down. "You're welcome to stay with us." Said Zero. Aparato and Marsipal mouthed the word "NO!". "I'd love to..." Aparato and Marsipal facepalmed. "...but I can't." Aparato and Marsipal jumped up in joy. Seripa jumped up. She then started running offscreen. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal *Seripa Powers *Armodrillo *XLR8 Villains *Hooded Guy Trivia *Seripa makes her first appearance since Love is Evil. *Zero's first two additionals are the only powers used. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero